When Cavorting With The Enemy
by MiHnn
Summary: Taking a person against their will is kidnapping as well as illegal. Figures that Derek Venturi would forget the whole 'illegal' part. - Dasey.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Inspired by that wonderful episode of 'Friends' involving Ross and Joey... You'll know which one :P.. This is a mini Chapter fic. I just had the idea and had to put it down. The next chapter is nearly done.**

**I do not own Life With Derek.**

**Enjoy!**

**-----------------**

She blames it on course work, hard liquor, an idiot of a step-brother, the hectic schedules of her extra curricular activities, Derek, extra-credit assignments, lack of a jumping social life and well...Derek. Several things stopped her from going to the nearest hardware store to grab an axe and go 'Here's Johnny' on his ass. Her mother, his father, her sister, his brother and sister. And maybe her best friend who might mourn his loss similar to how she would take the loss of a Prada bag. Besides that, her conscience never played the part of 'Don't do it Casey, it's wrong'. Because when it comes to Derek Venturi, any pain she can inflict on him is definitely _not_ wrong. She's pretty sure that heaven would forget a mini poisoning.

* * *

"Can we talk?" She just walked faster. "Casey?" Her feet were moving like lightening. "Casey!" She was practically skipping now. He finally stopped, and she let out a low, happy breath. "Oi! Klutzilla!"

She paused. Her nostrils flared when she noticed her fellow college students who were milling around a second ago, now completely enthralled by this little shouting match she has been trying to avoid. With a sheepish grin here, and a quick duck of the head in shame there, she turned around, glare in place and glared as she never glared before. Part of her enjoyed him being taken aback by the force of her glare. And by part? She means her whole being. "What?" She hissed. Scandal. She hated it.

He shrugged, his smirk proud for all the world to see. "How about tonight?"

Her jaw dropped. "To.." She sputtered. "No."

She turned quickly, her head low, and marched away. Again. And to her chagrin, he followed. Again. "Why not?"

She cursed him. She cursed his athletic ability, she cursed his coaches for training him, and she even made it far enough to curse George, who she liked except for his mistake in spawning an older son, for recognizing his aptitude for sport. Bah! Hockey! How hard could hitting a puck be? "I'm not talking to you." She grinned cheerfully in an all out fake voice.

"Which is why you're talking to me about not talking to me?" He smirked.

She glared over her shoulder at him again, just for good measure. "Yes." Making a beeline for it, she changed directions. Stupid Derek, jumping over a bench easily to keep up and getting all 'wow' glances from the girls. She had to proposition Spielberg to make a biography of her life. Let everyone else see him for what he truly is.

"Great." He grinned. "I'll pick you up." He patted her back. "Three o' clock okay?"

She gasped, nearly stumbling against a sophomore as she halted to face him. "No. I said no. And you can't force me."

"Why? What would you do if I do try to force you?"

He looked way to casual and not worried. She didn't like that. "I..." He raised his eyebrows at her. "I would..." Think Casey, think. "I would..." She hated him, he should be arrested for disturbing the..._Oh_! She gave him her best smug, triumphant look. "I will get you arrested."

He thought about it for a second before he shrugged. "Go ahead. I've got friends."

"Is even bribery not out of your league?" She asked in surprise.

Looking up thoughtfully, he shrugged again and held out his hands in helplessness. "Sorry to disappoint but...nah." With a final wink he turned and strutted away.

Stupid Derek with his stupid confidence. He might think he'd won, but she was determined to beat him at his own game. Turning around, she saw two girls enthusiastically whispering, their heads together, their glances pointedly on her step-brother's retreating back. "He's gay." She said sympathetically, happy to see their faces fall so fast. She strutted happily away, feeling remarkably better.

* * *

Some might say that she gets certain ideas from a certain step-brother. Ideas involving illegal activity, morally questionable acts and even some selfish behavioural patterns. Her defence? It's not like he invented them. But the way she looks at it, bribery of a fellow roommate is not the same as bribery of a police officer or a court judge. Because, lets face it, it's not illegal. However, the problem with the bribery of a fellow private citizen, you can't exactly threaten to take them to court and make them pay. Which is what she was immediately wishing she could do, the minute Derek calmly opened her bedroom door she had locked previously.

"Ready to go?" She stared at him in disbelief. He looked at her expectantly. "Spacey?"

"How did you...?"

"Master key." He said nonchalantly. Of course, _that's_ who she has to kill.

Crossing her arms, she snuggled further into her covers and sent him her best 'level seven' death glare. "I'm not coming."

He kept a mock 'this-hurts-me-more-than-it-hurts-you' expression. "You kinda are."

Her glare hit level eight. "No."

He took purposeful strides towards her. "Yes."

He was too close now. He grabbed her comforter, which she already had in a tight death grip. "No."

"Yes."

Level ten. She was giving him a level ten. "I won't let you."

"Sure you won't." With a quick flick of his wrist, the comforter was off her, and the next thing she knew, she was deposited unceremoniously onto his shoulder cave-man style. She squealed.

"Put me down." She punched his back, and kicked his chest.

"No can do." And calmly just like the Neanderthal she always knew he was, he successfully immobilized her. Stupid Derek, and his stupid strength. "Shall we?" She rolled her eyes. How positively courteous of him.

He headed towards her living room, ignoring the wonderful, calmly spoken threats she spouted out after years of abuse. Her fists kept hitting him, but he still ignored her. Which was extremely annoying. "....if mom and George find out about this, and I'm not saying 'if' as in 'if'. I'm saying 'if' as in most definitel-"

"Got her bag?" She stopped her ranting, his question surprising her.

"Yeah, I packed some of her things." Casey's jaw dropped. She didn't. "Look after her 'k?." She _did._

Susan, her future ex-roommate came behind Derek to face her. The fact that Casey was still upside down didn't help. "How could you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry." Susan squealed. "But this play off game is important. We have to do anything we can to help our team."

Casey could feel Derek smirk against her. "At least your roommate has some school spirit."

She ignored him. "So you sacrifice me for a trophy?"

Susan winced apologetically. "There's nothing wrong with being a sacrificial lamb. They generally die quick."

Level ten glare. Which probably looked like a half seizure of an expression from her place just above a stupid Venturi's butt. "I hate you."

Susan grinned. "You love me."

Derek sighed. "Well ladies, great how you've come out an all, but I've got a hostage to get to my place. Thanks Sue."

Another level ten glare to Susan's way, which her roommate seemed to ignore. "No problem. Sorry, Case."

With a quick shift of her on his shoulders to secure her like a pathetic stack of potatoes, Derek was on his way. Casey raised her head slightly to face Susan's disappearing waving form. "I want my Brody Jenner t-shirt back."

* * *

There's something highly embarrassing about stopping to get gas while her wrist was handcuffed to the car door. She could have at least pretended that she was a fugitive being captured and held against her will, if the handcuffs hadn't been all frilly and pink.

"Excuse me, kid." This twelve year old mini Eminem type looked around before his glance landed on her. "Come here." She beamed brilliantly. The kid seemed to panic as he looked around anxiously. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." He shifted from one foot to another. "There's five bucks in it for you." With a quick glance over his shoulder, he took cautious steps towards her. He stopped four feet away from her. "Hey." She grinned. "I'm Casey." He smiled slightly. "Could you do me a favour and could you go tell that nice man behind the counter that the guy in the black jacket has handcuffed me to the car?" The boys eyes widened. "Go on. Five bucks." She practically made shooing noises. With a quick glance at her, the kid trotted quickly to the store. Casey sat back and smiled. If he gets arrested, it just might be a perk.

It took two minutes for the store manager to come out, and she didn't like the look of him at all. The moment he put his head through her window, she just barely stopped herself from puking at the foul odour of liquor and cigarette smoke. "What seems to be the problem?" He grinned widely. Yellow teeth. She doesn't like yellow teeth. Maybe he didn't get that she was in pretend danger.

She tried to talk. She really did. But that meant breathing. She coughed instead. "That guy.." Another cough. She stopped when Derek's grinning form lazily slid into the driver's seat next to her.

"Told you she's hot." He circled his arm around her and pulled her towards him. If she wasn't moving away from that God-awful smell, she wouldn't have snuggled. Her nose buried in his collar did wonders.

"Yeah, she is." The man leered. She snuggled further, and his grip tightened.

"Thanks for the snacks, but my girlfriend and I really have to keep going." Her head snapped up in surprise to look at him. She immediately regretted it when the smell reached her nostrils. Back to snuggling against him. Who knew that a Venturi would smell like a field of daisies compared to.. that guy? "This role playing stuff has to end by the time the parents come home for dinner." She pinched him hard, which he also ignored. Just like her protests, her free will, and all around contempt.

"Have fun, you two." The guy chuckled, giving her a once over appreciative glance. Derek practically bruised her with his grip. Tapping the car in a no doubt male comraderie bonding moment, he glanced at her once more and left.

She pushed herself away from him. "Why does everything go your way?"

He shrugged as he started the ignition. "The world is fair like that."

Showering him with another glare, she faced away from him. "And I'm not your stupid girlfriend." She mumbled darkly.

"Okay then. Next time a drunk middle aged man is interested, I'll throw you to them and say 'enjoy'." He grinned.

It was only the seventh time in her life she used the level twelve death glare.

* * *

"It's a hotel."

"Yes, genius."

"But the whole team is staying at a hotel."

"You're sounding like a broken record."

"You know what this means? I can leave whenever I want." She finished smugly.

A barely important moment passed as he stared at her. Then, he shrugged and faced away from her. "Fine. Suit yourself."

Her jaw dropped. "Are you serious? You drag me to another state, hours of driving and eating unhealthy junk food, getting me to miss Friday's lectures, and now you're saying that I can leave?"

He raised his head from filling the form as the receptionist lifted an immaculately done eyebrow at the scene before her. "That's what I'm saying."

"But... what about..." Ignoring her, he smiled at the receptionist, who smiled back and picked up his bag, leaving hers where he had put it. "Derek.." Picking up her bag, and cursing him to oblivion, she followed him. "You can't just dump me alone in another state."

He took the stairs, looking at the numbers of the doors as they passed. "Why not?"

"Why not?" She followed him as he found the floor he was looking for. "Because it's insensitive, and rude and people don't generally do this."

He sent her a full on Derek Venturi smirk over his shoulder. "Good thing I'm not like others then, isn't it?"

"But..."

He found his room, and easily slid in the key card. Pushing open the door, he stepped over the threshold and faced her. "Have a safe journey back, Case." With a grin on his face, probably enjoying the jaw dropped expression she had on hers, he shut the door. _In her face_.

She stared. Then she looked down the hall both ways. It _was_ the weekend. And her social life is practically non-existant...Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door, immediately regretting the decision she made as his smug expression appeared almost instantly. With a glare, she pushed against his shoulder and strode in purposefully. "Not. A. Word." She said dangerously.

His only response was to chuckle as he closed the door behind her. Damn the Venturi line.

**TBC**

**A/N 2 - Please review :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Hey, sorry guys, I was writing this chapter before I realized that it was really an extension of Chapter 2. So here... The new, revised version. I'm not usually this indecisive.**

**I do not own Life with Derek. **

Someone once told her that gasping and smacking one's step-brother was not very lady-like. She ignores them on a daily basis.

"Ow!"

She rolled her eyes. "That hardly hurt, you big baby."

"I've been driving for hours. I'm tired and I'm sensitive right now. Could you not go all She-hulk on me?" She gasped and raised her fist, Derek cowered behind his hands. "Casey.." He began soothingly. "In case you have forgotten, I have the bouffet coupons with me. If you want to remain alive during this weekend, you will _not_ abuse me."

She forcefully dropped her hand. "Fine." She said through gritted teeth. "I hate that I'm broke."

"Really?" He said with a wide grin. "I love that you're broke." He looked up in mock thoughtfulness. "Who was it who said that she'll be earning way more than me for the rest of her life?"

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. "For your information, being a part-time librarian is an extremely fulfilling job. Not like yours. What do you have to do? Hold up a toothpaste and smile?" She finished with a scoff

He snickered. "It was a beer commercial, Case. And just because you're jealous of my popularity-"

She snorted. "I am _not _ jealous."

"Really?" He leaned forward, his eyes twinkling. "Cause it seems like you are. It's okay, sis. When you're old and alone, I'll pay Edwin to look after you."

She shoved him lightly. Sort of. "You do that. I'm sure waiting on me is way easier than following your every order. And like I said, I'm not sleeping with you."

He winced at the very thought. "Er.. yeah. You are."

"Um.. No. I'm not."

"Why do you think I brought you here?"

"Because you're nuts. We're not doing that again."

"We did it several times." He said flippantly. "What's the big deal?"

Her eyes widened. He was way to casual about this. "Thrice, Derek. We did it _thrice_ . The first time was a drunken mistake. The second time, we were just tired and it just happened. The third time-"

"You came into my bed willingly." She smacked him, again. "Ow!" He glared at her as he rubbed his shoulder. "What's the big deal? It's the best nap we have ever had." She glared at him, but he stayed put, oddly unaffected, which was highly disappointing. "Admit it, Case. You like sleeping with me." He rose his eyebrows suggestively.

Her face scrunched up in disgust. "Ew. No. It was just..." He looked at her expectantly. "We were just..." He raised his eyebrow at her. "Shut up." She snapped, defeated.

He let out a light laugh, which to her sounded eerily like the laugh that guy from SAW had. Figures the only evil family member she has, laughs like a psychopath. "I don't like it as much as you do. But you have to admit, I'm insanely comfortable." She narrowed her eyes at him, which only succeeded in making his grin wider. Stupid Derek and his stupid sense of humour. "You used me for your finals, so I'm using you for my hockey game." He came forward and grabbed her shoulders. "This is what family is for."

Rolling her eyes, she shrugged his hands off her. "I did not use you for my finals. I just thought that.."

"Since you were panicking, a good nights' rest is what you needed to calm your nerves. Hence the visit to Casa de Derek."

She hated it when he was right. So, she continued to glare at him, just to project her displeasure."I'm still not happy about this."

"When are you ever happy about anything?" She opened her mouth to reply, before he cut her off. "Right. So..." He faced the bed again. "Like I said before, I get the closet, the table, and three quarters of the bed. You can leave your things on that chair." He pointed at one lonely chair in the corner.

She glared at him. "Do you want me to hit you again?"

"Fine." He rolled his eyes. "You can have the other chair too."

Picking up her bag, she faced him. "You know what? I was crazy to think that I could actually survive a weekend with you."

He smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets. "So, what? You're leaving now?"

She let out her own smirk. "Yeah. Unless you give me a reason to stay."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Casey McDonald wants monetary compensation? Can anyone say prostit-"

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence." She said, her voice a deadly low. He kept looking at her in amusement, which was highly annoying. What was she? A pet? "My point is..." She walked over to the bed and dropped her bad, turning to face him, her game face on. "I will be giving up my weekend to..." She winced. Ugh. How difficult it was to say the words.

"Sleep with me." He helped out with a grin, thoroughly enjoying her discomfort.

She glared at him. "Yeah. So. I think it's only fair that I get something for my trouble."

He looked at her thoughtfully for a second. "Like what?"

She shrugged casually. "I don't know. How about...a vacation?" She asked slyly.

He grinned, and the fact that he looked like he knew something more, was very disconcerting. "A... vacation?"

"Yeah." She said confidently. "I need one. You have the money. All I want to do is hang out by the pool and eat whatever I want. With the lovely thought of you paying for everything"

He chuckled. "About that. I need you to stay in the room. At all times."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"See, Coach doesn't really like it when we bring people along with us. It's sort of a team only gig. So I need you to stay put."

"For the whole weekend?" He had to be joking. He just had to be. Surely he couldn't be serious.

"Yup."

She stared at him in disbelief for a good five seconds, before she picked up her bag and headed for the door.

"But if you _do_ stay, I think we can work something out."

She stopped, her hand on the doorknob. Knowing she was going to regret this, she turned around slowly to face him. "Like what?" She asked in suspicion.

His grin was just too smug for his own good. "Like, what if I help out with your rent for the next month?"

Ah! yes. The devil always tempts the innocent with something they badly need. "Two months." She bargained. It would be nice to spend money on a new wardrobe for a change. And the missing five books to complete her encyclopaedia collection. She misses that new book smell.

He shrugged. "Two months." He said casually without a second thought.

She glared at him. "Fine. I will stay the weekend."

"Aww, Case. I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

Continuing her murderous glare, she put down the bag. "Don't get used to it."

He grinned. "Oh, I know this is as good as it gets. I actually have to leave in a few minutes for a meeting with the coach, so lets discuss how to sneak in food for you so that you don't have leave the room for the next two days."

Word to the wise, getting your step-brother to squeal 'ow' after a good punch, is extremely therapeutic.

* * *

In the twenty minutes she was left alone in the room, Casey McDonald had discovered several things that were well worth remembering for future kidnappings. One, her so called roommate will never understand the difference between morning and night moisturizer. Two, that very same roommate did not understand that when travelling, something more than shorts was obviously essential. And three, her to-be-dead roommate did not understand the difference between sleeping with a boyfriend and sleeping with an annoying, self-centered step-brother hell bent on making her life a living hell.

She continued to glare at the barely there night things that were squashed unceremoniously into her bag. Forget the fact that it's hugely inappropriate to sleep wearing only that, unless you have gone beyond third base with a special man-friend. Forget the fact that it was another reminder that she has yet to go to third base with her current man-friend. And forget the fact that he still hasn't called her in a panic wondering where she was. How could her roommate carelessly stuff a silky garment into her bag without folding it the right way, as she has shown her countless times? There's a procedure to folding for a reason.

With a sigh, she pulled out the crushed, green and black silk garment, and held it out to assess the damage. Figures that Derek would walk in then.

"Whoa! Case! I think you got the wrong idea here. I mean, I know I'm irresistible but-"

Sporting a deadly gaze, she tossed her nightie towards him, which he caught easily in amusement. "I think Susan packed that for you." She pulled out her camera. "She wanted me to take pictures."

Derek looked oddly impressed. "Kinky."

Rolling her eyes, she went back to trying to figure out exactly what she was lacking during this most atrocious weekend of her life. "Go ahead. I bet it's your size."

"If you're hinting that I'm into sexy, slutty things...then you're half right." Tossing the nightie back to her, he headed towards the closet. "I came to tell you the good news."

Curious, her gaze fell on him as he pulled out his hockey gear. "Your game was cancelled?" She asked, her tone hopeful.

"No." He said calmly as he slung the bag over his shoulder. "We're going to check out the rink for a few hours. Get in a good practice before the game tomorrow."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You mean I can get out of this room?"

Derek looked thoughtful for a second. "As long as you duck when you see Cooper, sure." Heading towards the dresser, he grabbed his keys.

"You don't trust me with your car keys?"

Tossing it effortlessly before catching it and slipping it into his pocket, he grinned. "Nope."

She decided to ignore that remark. It wasn't anything new anyway. "And why isn't Cooper going with you?" She asked curiously.

Derek shrugged way to casually. "There was a fight. Coach benched him. Now if you don't mind..." He picked up his sunglasses and put them on. "...I've got a puck to hit." With a cheesy click of his tongue and a fake shooting gun signal, he was off. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. Yeah, he's an idiot.

* * *

As soon as Derek left, Casey set about making a list of things that had the dual effect of entertainment and high cost that she could put on her step-brother's bill. Unfortunately, what she didn't expect was for her to be so tired, a little 'relaxing time' on the bed to end up as a full fledged nap. Which is how her step-brother found her. On the bed with her arms cuddling against a pillow. And the way he woke her up? Not so considerate.

"Wha!" She groaned as she sat up, her hand immediately going to her head where she felt something soft hit her.

Derek, with the smirk of the century on his face, looked at her in mock concern. "Oh, your up. What good timing."

She narrowed her eyes at him through her messed up hair. "Yeah, imagine that. Me waking up just when you wanted me to wake up."

"The world is crazy like that." He crossed his arms and eyed her in amusement. "So, you used the no-hockey-player down time well?"

"What?" She was groggy. She could be confused if she wants to.

With an arrogant strut, he walked over to the windows and pulled back the shades revealing a very dark view. "We were gone for four hours. I thought you would be lounging near the pool, ordering God knows what, and I find you here, asleep, and not spending my money." He finished with a wide grin.

She just stared at him. Then her gaze winced at the clock on the bedside table. "Four hours? I missed four hours?" Groaning, she fell back on the bed. Unsatisfactorily not ignoring her annoying step-brother's snicker. "Shut up." She mumbled through her hands that were covering her face in shame. Because that was what she was feeling. Shame for being so predictable.

"I'm so happy you care about me so much, sis..." She spread her fingers to glare at him for using such rude language, which only made his grin widen. "...but I need you to get off that bed and entertain me."

She scoffed. "Entertain you?"

He gave her a very 'duh' look. "Uh...Yeah. I have an hour before dinner. So..." He clapped his hands together in expectation. "...what are we going to do?"

"I'll tell you what we're going to do. You're going to crawl back into the little hole you came from, and I'm going back to sleep." She smiled sweetly before turning her back to him and closing her eyes. She was still tuckered out. Getting kidnapped is tiring.

She felt the bed dip violently next to her as he jumped onto the mattress. "You're not getting rid of me that easily." Closing her eyes tighter, she pulled the pillow against her and sighed deeply. For a moment she wondered if Derek had given up on her. It took her a few minutes before she finally let her body relax, and snuggled further into her soft, comfy, pillow. And that was when it happened.

"Casey." He poked her. "Casey." Another poke. "Casey." And another. "Casey." Another. "Casey." Another. "Casey."

"What?" She snapped as she turned around to give him her award winning glare for threat of death.

"You sleeping?" That was it. With a tight grip on her pillow, she smacked him. Hard. "Hey!" He protested as she swung again. "I was just asking."

"Really?" She asked through gritted teeth as she struck him again.

He just chuckled as he kept her blows at bay. His arms skillfully blocking her. Damn hockey and it's stupid reflexes. Then, in a second, her pillow was in his hands. Gasping, she tried to grab the other pillow, which he successfully took right out from under her.

She puffed out an annoyed breath, blowing her messed up hair out of her face. "Why won't you just let me sleep?"

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Because you're here to entertain me." He said slowly, like he was speaking to a four a year old.

"Honestly, you're a child." She huffed.

"And you're a horrible baby-sitter." He chided.

Her jaw dropped. "Well, you're awful at..." He looked at her expectantly. "...at...doing laundry."

His lips twisted in amusement. "And you're awful at _not _doing laundry."

She raised her eyebrow at him. "Really? Are you actually trying to argue that not doing laundry is better?"

He shrugged. "In a perfect world." With an eye roll she turned her back towards him and went back to trying to sleep, pillow-less. After about a minute of silence. "Pssst. Casey."

"What?" She snapped.

Another minute of silence. "I'm tired."

She let out an annoyed breath. "So?"

"So..." He poked her shoulder. "Sleep with me." He said in a mini whine.

"Ugh. No. Besides, don't you have to go for dinner in a little while?" .She could practically see his shrug in her mind's eye. "I just want a little nap."

"Go get your nap somewhere else."

"Fine." He huffed.

"Fine." She sighed happily and closed her eyes. She felt a moment of blissful rest before she felt his arm slide around her waist and unceremoniously roll her over until she was on her back. "De-rek." She screeched. But it was too late. Her tentacled step-brother had already landed on top of her, his arms holding onto her tightly as his head fell on it's usual place on her shoulder.

"Shhh, Case. I'm trying to sleep." And then he had the audacity to snuggle against her as he got comfortable. Granted, she was not at all uncomfortable but...that was hardly the point.

"Derek-"

"Rent." He whispered softly, his grip on her slackening. She felt his eyelids flutter close softly against her neck as she ignored the tiny tingle that went through her from feeling his breath slow down against her. She let out a sigh as she gave in, her thoughts settling on the slightly wet hair of her step-brother that tickled her chin. Thank God for showers at the hockey rink. At least he didn't stink of sweat and God knows what else. Their breaths fell into a matching rhythm, just as it always did, and Casey found the situation soothing against her will. Within moments, her own eyes fell shut due to pure exhaustion. She just had one last thought before she fell into a blissful sleep.

This thing between them, it's normal. Honest to God, it's not weird. Really.

**TBC**

**A/N 2 - Pleaseth Revieweth... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Um.. yeah.. Sorry for the late update. Exams and all. Btw, just like in my other fic 'unavoidable voidance' Nora is **_**so**_** not pregnant. It's much more light hearted this way. And thanks for the reviews guys :D **

**I do not own Life with Derek. **

**Enjoy!**

Since she was a child, Casey, a lover of all things pink and Disney, wanted to wake up every morning the way most eight year olds want to wake up. With a little tweet here, and a little tweet there, and a flurry of little blue birds circling her in greeting. A crown of daisies wasn't necessarily uninvited either. What she never wanted, was to hear a string of profanity bringing her to consciousness. Honestly, who needs an alarm when every word penetrating your barely conscious mind brings about a swirl of objections?

"Derek!" Yes, she was just getting out of a deep, and unfortunately, a comfortable sleep. But that didn't stop her tone from being sharp. She opened one eye in curiosity. "Do you mind?"

Derek snorted as he sat up, away from her. She immediately missed the warmth, her eyes landing on the thermostat in the room, wondering if maybe he had decreased the heat last night. "Yeah, I mind." He huffed in frustration. "We missed dinner."

Dinner? "What?" Running her fingers to straighten her no doubt messed up hair, she turned to face him. "What's the time?"

He moved to the edge of the bed and put on his shoes. "10.30." Standing up, he grabbed his jacket and looked at her. "You coming?"

She stared at him, wondering if he expected her to telepathically know what he's up to. "What?"

Rolling his eyes, he shrugged on his jacket. "I'm going to go get some food. If you want, you can starve. See you in the car in two minutes." With a quick sleepy nod, he closed the door behind him.

She stared at the door for a few seconds before snorting and turning over to go back to sleep. As if she was _that_ hungry. But like always, even her own body had to side with Derek. With a groan, she crawled out of bed grabbed her shoes, jacket and purse and left, all the while cursing the growling hunger her stomach was wracked with. Figures she would inadvertently listen to him.

* * *

"We're not eating here." Her tone was firm, strong, and had a note of finality to it.

His smirk on the other hand was anything but persuasive. "I'm not driving anywhere else."

"Fine." She held out her hand. "Give me the keys, and I'll drive."

He snorted as he killed the ignition. "I will never let you drive this baby. Even after I die, she'll be given a proper burial. No one is allowed to drive her besides me."

"You know, little children should really learn to share."

His eyes widened in mock insult. "And you share?"

"Of course." She said quickly without missing a beat.

"Good. Then teach me to share by compromising your little standards, and lets go eat." Turning swiftly, he opened the door and stepped out of the car.

"What?" Casey sputtered as she stepped out of her own side. "That doesn't make any sense."

Shrugging, Derek winked at her. "It makes sense in my world." With a gesture of his head towards the bar on the opposite side, he started walking. Panicking at being left alone, and defenceless in the middle of the night, she moved around the car quickly, falling into a step beside him.

"You know, one of these days, I'll stop following you." She has lost count on how many times he's left her somewhere expecting to follow him, and how many times she has.

He looked at her curiously. "Don't you get it, Case? You're meant to follow me." With a slight smirk, he turned away from her and moved fast, entering the bar way before she did.

* * *

Her stomach had finally stopped growling. "You going to finish that?" Without waiting for his answer, she leaned over and stole a few fries from her step-brother's plate.

He rolled his eyes as he took another huge bite of his burger. Swallowing, he took a large gulp of water, and eyed her warily. "The way you're eating, you should have ordered what I did."

"Are you nuts? No human being can eat the amount you're eating." She said, her face scrunching up in disgust.

Smirking, he took another large bite. "And here I am, proving you wrong. Again."

"Ah! But we've already established that you're not human." She grinned as she took a bite of his stolen fry.

His grin widened as he stole two fries back. "Says the one who acts like she landed in Roswell."

"Being hygienic is not an alien trait." She said wisely as she grabbed a few more fries off his plate.

"The way you go about it, I'm pretty sure it is."

Rolling her eyes, she gestured to the complimentary beer they got with the nachos. "Aren't you drinking?"

Shrugging, he took another gulp of water that _she_ ordered. "Game tomorrow. No way am I going to drink." He eyed her curiously. "You want it?"

"What? No!" She said scandalized.

His eyebrows rose. "You _have_ drunk beer before, right?"

She was beyond insulted. "Of course I have. How can a person go through high school without tasting it?" She raised her eyebrow at him, sure that she had surprised him with the facts.

Derek on the other hand, put down his burger to eye her in amusement. "Tasting it? Let me guess. You've _sipped_ beer." He said in an awful mock-British accent.

She snorted as she grabbed the glass of water and twirled the contents, finding it unusually interesting. "Sipping beer, chugging beer, what's the difference? The point is, I've tasted it, haven't I?" When she finally looked up, she wished she hadn't. The glint in his eyes was just too disturbing. "What?"

Puffing out his chest, he grabbed the glass filled with beer and slammed it on the table in front of her. She knew where he was going with this, but she refused to play along. Instead, she crossed her arms and leaned back, her whole stance radiating stubbornness. With an evil smirk curling his lip, Derek leaned forward. "We're not leaving until you chug that down. What kind of step-brother would I be if I didn't make you experience one of life's joys?"

She snorted again. "And one of life's joys is getting drunk?"

"That and sex." He said coolly. Her breath hitched, and she felt a warm tinkling settle in her stomach at the thought of him using that word. His smirk dropped as he stared at her, his eyes wide. They might have lived in the same household for years, but never have they _ever_ discussed intimate details of their social lives. The way he looked at her made her uncomfortable. Not to mention the stupid heat made her cheeks redden. It was completely the weather's fault. Completely. They may be indoors, but she _did _spot the front door being kept open for more than twenty seconds. That helped out her theory. Screw the fact that it may or may not be freezing outside. He finally cleared his throat, his eyes falling away from hers. When his gaze met hers again, the familiar glint was back. "But the point is, since it's obvious that you have never gotten drunk, I think this falls on my humble shoulders."

She eyed him warily. "I survived years without getting drunk. What makes you think that you will be able to do something that many others have tried... and failed?"

"By others, I'm assuming Emily."

"Of course."

He shrugged casually as he looked around, probably assessing the crowd. "I don't know if you've noticed, while you were inhaling your food..." He looked at her, a grin adorned on his features. "...but this bar is apparently famous for a certain..." His eyes twinkled with mischief. "...challenge... involving tequila shots." Her lips parted, but no words came out due to the fear that creep-ed down her spine. She never liked that tone of his. He _wouldn't_. With a sleazy smirk, he slid off the bar stool slowly, his eyes holding hers challengingly. "And I'm pretty sure that if you were to take part in this challenge..." She swallowed the lump in her throat, her mouth completely dry. "...none of these fine bar folk would let you leave until you have fulfilled said challenge." Now on his feet, he shrugged nonchalantly. "And lets not forget the only ride you have, would probably join the mob." He crossed his arms and sent her a meaningful look.

Her eyes quickly looked around, her heart sinking at what she was seeing. She should have followed her first impulse _not_ to enter the bar. They weren't exactly riffraff, but at the same time, they weren't exactly businessman relaxing with a cocktail after a compelling day at the stock exchange, either. One thing was for sure, there were a lot of lonely drunks. Building up her courage, she leaned towards him. "You wouldn't." She hissed.

His smirk widened. "I would." And the thing is, she knows he would.

She felt her resolve crumble instantly at the wake of his threat. "Fine." She hissed, putting as much contempt into the word as possible. "If I promise to drink the stupid beer, will you shut up and sit down?"

He grinned victoriously. "Ooh, channelling Judge Judy. Nice." He looked at her sincerely. "All I ever wanted was for you to drink the complementary beer that comes with the nachos. That's all." He sounded almost annoyingly sensible.

"Fine." She said darkly, heeping even more contempt. "I will drink the stupid complimentary beer. Happy?"

He finally sat back down, enabling her breath to come out in a sigh of relief. "Ecstatic." He turned to the bartender. "Can we have five more orders of nachos, please?"

She was insanely disappointed when he didn't drop dead at the look she gave him. How she hates him sometimes.

* * *

Any _normal _person, which involves anyone _but_ Derek, would have noticed that she started getting slightly tipsy by the end of the second glass and allowed her to forfeit the rest of the drinks graciously. But not her step-brother. He let her to stop at three. The way she sees it, he totally deserved the burp she directed right in his face. She was drunk, she was sure of it.

"You're not drunk." He rolled his eyes for effect.

"Excuse me." She said, insulted. "But I would know when I'm drunk. And I..." She swayed slightly to prove her point. "...am drunk."

He grabbed her elbow quickly to stop her from stumbling. "Drunk people don't pretend they're drunk. They just are."

"And I am one of those drunk people."

He chuckled lightly. "I don't think I've ever met anyone who wanted to let lose so bad, they actually pretend to be drunk."

Insulted again, she shrugged her arm out of his grasp, ignoring the fact that they were in the middle of the road. "For your information, I _am _drunk." Spotting headlights coming their way over her step-brother's shoulder, she grabbed his sleeve and led him to the car parked a few feet away, her lecturing tone hardly dropping at all. "And I blame you for it. What kind of person tries to get their step-sister drunk anyway?"

He watched the truck whiz by before facing her. "The fun kind? And you're _not_ drunk."

"Yes, I am." She argued back.

He let out a frustrated breath. "How can you be? The glasses were barely bigger than than your fists. Granted you have guerrilla sized hands-"

"But you made me have three." She protested, the latter part of his statement going straight over her head.

"Two and a half."

"That's besides the point. I'm telling George." She huffed before letting go of his sleeve and strutting to the other side of the car. Getting in, she crossed her arms and stared directly ahead. She ignored his light chuckle as he slid into the driver's seat. Stupid Derek! As if she wouldn't know if she was drunk. Everything buzzed, including the place he grabbed her arm. It felt kind of nice, which was hardly the point. The only reason she had a clear head through the fog is because of her own 'levelheadedness' and 'determinationess'.

That's probably a word.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Derek was very courteous. Opening doors for her, leading her carefully to the room, even going so far as to tell her to be careful. She found his behaviour absolutely gentlemanly. That is, until she realized exactly what he was doing. "You're mocking me." She deadpanned as she observed his slight bow as he gestured to the open door to their room.

"What? Me? _No_! Why would _I_ mock _you?_"

Punching his arm, she stormed into the room.

"Ouch." He rubbed his arm after closing the door behind him. "Here I am, trying to be nice..."

"...and failing miserably." She collapsed onto the bed, suddenly very tired.

Gingerly, he touched his arm. "I doubt hockey gives me more bruises than you do."

She grinned. "And that is something I will always be proud of." Derek opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a buzzing sound. Curious, he headed to the dresser and picked up her cellphone. "Oh. My phone. Give it." She held out her hands, expecting him to toss it to her.

Instead, he answered it. "Casey's phone."

"Derek." She hissed as she got off the bed and headed towards him. He blocked her by keeping her an arms length away.

"I'm sorry, but which Keith is this? She has so many, it's hard to keep track." His smirk just grew as he kept his eyes on her.

"Derek." She lunged for the phone, but only succeeding in getting blocked again as he moved about the room. She's been waiting for this call the whole day, and her idiotic step-brother was going to ruin everything.

"Yeah, sure. I'll tell her." His tone was calm and confident, expectation laced within it. He blocked both her arms effectively, as she again, tried and failed to get the phone from him. He suddenly froze, his smirk lessened considerably, while his eyes trained on her. She had the perfect opening to grab her phone, but she didn't. His gaze held her still, his eyes unfathomable. "Yeah, I'll tell her." He repeated softly, his gaze seemed to penetrate hers. She wildly wondered if Keith told him that they were dating and he was upset about that. Although, she didn't understand why he should be upset in the first place. Her arms fell away from him, which caused him to drop his free arm slowly, his eyes still holding hers. "See ya, Keith." Shutting the flap, he tossed it to her. "Keith says 'Hi'." Derek deadpanned.

She looked up at him, curious as to what Keith could have said to change his demeanour and make him seem so...unresponsive. "That's it?"

He shrugged as he made his way to the closet. She watched him as he turned his back to her and silently pulled out his duffel bag. The one without his hockey gear, she noticed.

"What else did he say?" He stayed silent as he slung the bag over his shoulder. "Where are you going?" She felt her stomach plummet in panic. Why would he be leaving at this time of the night? Where was he planning on going? "Derek!" This was crazy. There could be no possible reason for him to act like he was mad at her. He was just opening the door when she rushed towards him, determined to get _something _out of him. "What did he say?"

With a sigh, he faced her, his eyes unreadable. "He wanted to congratulate you on the paper." Realization dawned, as the panic in her chest increased tenfold. This was worse. Much, much worse. His eyes hardened. "Glad to be of some use to you, _sis_." And with that final parting shot, he left, slamming the door shut behind him. She just stared at the spot where he was. With a bit of effort, she took in a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

Oh _crap_! Now what?

**TBC**

**A/N 2 - Looks like the good times have gone on hiatus. I didn't intend writing this part when I started the chapter, it just happened. Anyways, please let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Yeah, so... The excuse for getting late this week...My comp was busted.. :(... But now it's fixed.. :) Thanks for the reviews :D. Wrote this pretty quick, so guess there must be mistakes. Sorry about that.  
**

**I do not own Life With Derek.**

**Enjoy!**

**...  
**

Her first call, was to Keith. And it went something like...

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?"

"Um...Casey? Hello to you too."

She stopped pacing as she realized she just might have greeted him politely in her head. "Hi Keith." She said embarrassed. One thing she always prided herself in, was manners.

"Hi..." He said cautiously. "What did I do?"

She sighed dramatically. What a loaded question. She decided to take the calm approach. "What did you tell Derek?"

"Who?"

"_Derek_." Honestly, his very name makes perfect sense to her. "My step-brother?"

A moment of silence passed. "That was Derek?"

She sighed again. His tone, not at all surprising to her. "Yes, that was Derek." She never understood the guarded tone people adopted when it came to him. Male people that is. The female people generally adopt a high pitched mating call directed right at her step-brother, who usually bites.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh." Tired from her pacing, she slumped onto the bed. "What did you tell him?"

"Uh..Nothing." He said nervously. "Just that I was proud that your paper was shortlisted."

"What?" Fine. She was excited. Derek should give her that. "That's amazing." It truly is. "Wait. Was _Amber_ chosen?" The shiver of disgust that went through her spine was imminent whenever she said that name.

His chuckle was light. "Yeah, she was. It's between you two, Aidan and Sandra."

This was amazing. She was so close to being published as a serious contender. True, it's not like she was about to be published in anything grand, but having her research thesis shortlisted to be considered for a grant is big in the Psychology circles. "Wow."

He waited silently for a moment. "So...that was Derek huh?"

She rolled her eyes at returning to the annoying topic at hand. "Yes, that was Derek. And Derek was very upset about something you said."

She could practically hear his wince from the other side. "I...might have specified the paper a bit."

A deep breath of patience was needed. "Define specify." She said slowly, preparing for the worst.

"Um.. something alongside...'the paper on emotionally stunted behaviour that's based on her step-brother'...?"

"Keith." Her tone was an all out whine. She couldn't help it. How could he be so stupid?

"How was I supposed to know that he was your step-brother?"

"Who did you _think_ it was?"

"I don't know...One of the kids you tutor?"

She sighed again. "You know I tutor them on weekends."

"Oh.. I forgot."

She barely stopped herself from whining his name a second time.

"Wait a second. Are you seriously out of town with Derek right now?"

Hm..how should she answer this? "Susan told you?"

"I thought she was joking." He said incredulously. "I thought you two hated each other."

"We do." She said casually. Somehow, the definition of the relationship she shares with her step-brother has been repeated so many times, her tone automatically oozes boredom. "But it's a deep seated need to best each other, while pulling the other down. Me being dragged across state lines against my will is what he lives for."

"Sorry I told him."

She paused, a thought that maybe she had been over-reacting forming in her brain. "It's alright. It's...Derek. He'll get over it." Too bad she didn't sound that convinced.

"On a good note..You're shortlisted."

She grinned, even though it was evident that Keith was simply trying to change the subject. "Yes, I am."

"What's the first thing you're going to do if you win?"

She barely took time to think up an answer. "Shove it in Amber's face."

* * *

Her first stop was to the receptionist. "Hi there."

The blonde sent a dazzling smile her way. "Hi, how may I help you?"

"I'm looking for someone. Derek Venturi. Kind of tall, lanky, hockey team?"

"Yes, Mr. Venturi." The receptionist nodded in recognition as she glanced down to inspect the record book. "I'm sorry, but we can't give out room numbers." Her smile didn't waver. "But I can put a call through if you would like to speak to him."

"Um..yeah. You see... I'm actually staying at this hotel. In his room actually." She ignored the carefully raised eyebrow. "And I know how ridiculous this sounds but...I lost him." She finished with a sheepish, and she hoped, sincere smile.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do about that." Was it just her, or was her smile fake? "You could try his cell phone."

Casey decided to ignore that quip. "There must be something you can do. An announcement? Search party?" She looked at the receptionist hopefully, who kept giving her the 'I'm-sorry-but-there's-nothing-I-can-do' look. She sighed in defeat. "Thanks anyway." Turning around in a huff, she stopped dead still as her eyes fell on familiar blue ones.

"Casey?" She looked around quickly, hoping to see something to duck behind. "Casey McDonald?"

Nope. No outrageously big plant, or a pile of suitcases. Commence high squeak greeting and wide grin. "Dan! Hi! What are you doing here?"

The sandy haired blonde moved towards her, his arms open in greeting. "What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here?" He gave her a tight bear hug before pulling away.

"Who? Me? A holiday." She shrugged, hoping that she was convincing. "I just needed a break so... here I am." She grinned, her arms gesturing widely.

He cocked his head to the side as he regarded her. "In the middle of the semester?"

Her jaw opened several times before the words came out. "Yeah. You know how it is. Stress and... all that stuff." She finished with a squeak. "But enough about me. How about _you_? What are _you_ doing here?"

He kept regarding her carefully. "Hockey game." He said flippantly before hitting her again with a suspicious look. "So.. Derek doesn't know that you're here?"

She stayed speechless for a second, just for effect. "Derek's here? Wow! That is...weird." He was about to say something, but she interrupted him. "But, where _is_ Derek? I mean, so I would know what places to avoid." She said quickly.

He shrugged. "At this time of night? Beats me." His eyes hardened slightly. "If the gym is open, he'll probably be there. We all know how the guy _loves_ to work out." He finished bitterly. After a moment of solo contemplation, he snapped out of it with a quick shake of his head, and a wide grin adorned. "Listen, since you're here, we should finish that date we got rudely interrupted with."

"Date?" That's not how she remembered it.

"Yeah. You. Me. Dinner. Interrupted by your favourite step-brother in the world?"

She couldn't help but scowl at the memory. "You mean the one where he brought his current 'girlfriend' to join us? How can I forget?" She stated in a bitter tone.

"She _was_ unusually dumb, wasn't she?" He chuckled.

She shrugged. "What can I say? Derek has high standards."

"So, how about it then? Lunch tomorrow?"

Her smile fell as she remembered the other guy she is currently dating. "The thing is... I'm sort of dating someone right now."

"Oh." He said, taken aback. "Sorry, I didn't know."

"No. It's okay. We've only been on three dates anyway."

He frowned. "So then, _technically_, you're not 'exclusively dating' as such. Which means that _technically_ we can go out to get something to eat. Together. Just a friendly meal between friends." He said with a grin.

"Well..." She looked around, wondering how she was going to get out of this one. "You _do_ have a point there." And he _is_ a great conversationalist. Lord knows, she would need the company.

He grin widened. "Then it's settled. Tomorrow lunch?"

"Um...yeah. Sure." What else was there to say? "I think I better..." She gestured somewhere, hoping he'll get the hint.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure." He started backing away. "I'll call you."

"Can't wait." She smiled as naturally as possible, waving him away. She could sit through one lunch. It's not that hard. With a wink, Daniel Cooper turned the corner and left, giving Casey enough of a breather to sigh despondently. She turned to head towards her room, when she was again stopped in her tracks by the disapproving gaze of the receptionist. "What? It's not like Derek's going to find out." Leaving the receptionist's eyebrows rising to the high heavens, she headed towards the lobby exit.

* * *

Honestly, even if she hadn't done a research paper on Derek, it's not like she wouldn't be able to predict his next move. Forget that Dan might have helped.

"Where did you get a basketball at this hour?"

He ignored her as he flawlessly dribbled the ball, aimed, shot, and scored.

She decided to try another tactic. "How can you see to make these shots anyway? There's barely any moonlight."

He shot another basket, catching the ball easily as it fell through the hoop, and bounced on the hard surface towards him.

Sighing, she moved closer to the edge of the basketball court, careful to keep a bit of distance between herself and the obviously agitated player. She hated all these contact sports. "You know Derek..." She made a show of looking around. "...between you and me..." She leaned forward and said in a loud whisper. "...I don't think you're allowed to play here right now."

He didn't spare her a glance as he continued to make shot, after shot, after shot. Casey stayed on the sidelines in silence, waiting for him to crack. Which looked like it wouldn't happen.

She was close to giving up, when she spotted his jacket on the opposite side of the court, sitting idly on a bench. With a look of pure determination, she waited until he lifted the ball, ready to aim, before she dashed across the court to grab the leather item. As she thought, Derek paused.

"What are you doing?"

Turning around with a smug expression on her face, she picked up his jacket. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm putting on your jacket." And to put weight behind her threat, she slipped one arm in, slowly.

Even in the limited light, she saw his jaw twitch. "Casey. Put my jacket down."

She couldn't help but smirk at his reaction. "But it's _so_ cold." Having slipped her arm completely into the leather, she moved her other arm behind her, ready to see this threat fully through.

"Casey." His voice was stern as he threw the ball to the side and advanced towards her. By the time he reached her, both arms were in, and she looked up at him with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Talking to me now?"

"Take. Off. My. Jacket." His tone was deep, foreboding, and she would be lying if she said it didn't send a shiver down her spine.

Knowing that this was the only way to get a reaction out of him and keep him talking to her, she did the dangerous thing. She goaded him. Moving so close, that their noses nearly touched, she smirked. "_Make_ me."

He finally snapped. "Oh, that's _it_." He growled, before making a move to grab her. With a squeal, she retracted managing to get away with only a few measly steps before he caught her around the waist. They struggled against each other. He trying to get his jacket back, and she trying to hold onto it like her life depended on it. After a few seconds of grunts, moans and whines, especially from her, he let her go abruptly. "You know what? Keep it."

She staggered, the force of his slight shove surprising her. "What?" She sounded meek. And she didn't like it.

Shaking his head, he headed towards the basket ball that had fallen to the side and picked it up, only to return to the middle of the court. "Do whatever you want." With a shrug, he dribbled, aimed and made the shot. Going back easily to his previous position of 'ignoring-the-perfectly-apologetic-McDonald-to-his-left'.

Casey stood there in shock. What was going on here? Had she missed something? Wasn't there supposed to be insults hurled, rude things yelled, or even the random point and laugh routine? A barely recognizable thought sprung to mind. Had she, in some alternate universe sort of way- that is otherwise not possible in a million years, hurt..._Derek_? With a sudden bout of panic, she stepped forward. "Are you _really_ that upset about this whole thing?"

He shrugged again as continued to move about the court in silence, which had the added effect of making her want to scream in frustration.

"I can't believe this. _You_ can't be mad at me. And do you know _why_ you can't be mad at me? Because I didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry that I was a bit harsh on the paper. And I'm sorry you had to find out about it the way you did. But do you know what I'm _not_ sorry about? Writing it." He finally stopped his stupid self played game to look at her incredulously. "That's right. I'm _happy_ that I've put exactly what a self-centered, arrogant ass you are on paper. Because lets face it, _Derek,_ people need to know."

He scoffed. "I'm the ass?" She nodded, her anger giving her confidence. "_I'm_ the _ass?_ Sorry princess, but looks like you forgot your exit to town Loony-bin. I might do some questionable moral things..." He ignored her snort. "...but I have _never_ done something this humiliating to you in public."

"Humiliating? How is this humiliating? You love the attention. Besides, nobody knows it's about you."

"Really?" He asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Really." She lied easily.

"Great." He smirked humorlessly. "Then you won't mind me reading the paper."

She faltered. "What?" Meek again. Damn it.

Knowing he had her right where he wanted her, he stepped forward. "If there is really no hint that it's me, I'm sure you won't mind letting me read this future award winning paper of yours."

She felt the familiar fluttering of panic within her chest. "It's not like...I'm definitely going to win...there are...others..."

"Keith seemed convinced." He said, unrelenting.

She looked into his hardened gaze for a minute before sighing in defeat. She knew he knew. Why fight it? "What do you want, Derek?"

He leaned forward in all seriousness. "I want it retracted."

She gasped. "I can't. A lot's riding on this."

"My reputation will be ruined by this, Case."

"No one reads this stuff." Not _that_ true. But still...

"Are you kidding me? I thought the winner gets published. And don't you tell anyone who would listen how I'm the step-brother you love to hate? The way I see it, if you get the grant, I'll be the laughing stock."

"That won't happen." He showed her exactly how much he trusted her with a single look. "I won't let it happen."

His laugh was bitter. "Sure you won't."

He started to move away, but she grabbed his arm. "Okay. Wait. I will..." She took a deep breath. "...I will _try_ to alter the paper. Even though I'm pretty sure I can't since the rules are really strict. But maybe I could contact my professor and she could help in some way. I heard that she dated the Dean once. Even though technically, she never told me and I heard it from this lady in her office who might have been gossiping at the time. But-"

"Fine."

She stopped her rant to look at him in disbelief. "Fine?"

Derek rolled his eyes before fixing her with a stern look. "Fine. You can...keep the stupid paper... as it is written." He saw lips start to split in a brilliant smile, and just had to stop her. "But.. you need to do something for me."

"What?" She asked, skeptically.

He shrugged again. "Five things."

"Five things?" She asked slowly. "What five things?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"What?" This didn't make any sense.

"I'll ask you to do five things. You can't question me, or say no. You just have to do it."

She shook her head, determined not to fall into one of his humiliating traps. "Derek..."

"That or... let me read your paper."

He raised his eyebrow at her expectantly, knowing full well that either option made her the loser. "Why read the paper?"

"I have my reasons." He kept his eyes trained on hers intently. "Well?"

Maybe in her mind, she saw him not reading the paper and her imminent humiliation, the lesser of two evils. Something they can come back from and revert back to the old Derek-and-Casey 'I hate you - no, I hate you more' mode. At least it made her state a very important rule. "The five things have to have a deadline. You can only ask me to do the five things here. The minute we leave on Sunday, you forfeit that right. Agreed?" She held out her hand.

Derek eyed her carefully for a few seconds, her choice obvious. With a sly smirk, he took her hand in his firm grip. "Agreed."

Casey couldn't help but wince. Didn't modern day TV shows teach her nothing about making agreements with those hell bent on bringing forth her downfall?

**TBC**

**A/N 2 - As you can see, the story is no longer a comedy. I have no idea where the drama element came from. It sort of happened. But this doesn't mean that funny moments won't be coming up in the following chapters ;)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Sorry for getting so late. I know I'm practically one of the worst when it comes to updating, but exam time can do that to ya..**

**I do not own Life With Derek.**

**Enjoy!**

…

"This is ridiculous."

"I beg to differ. I think it's necessary."

"In what universe is _this_ necessary?"

"A universe where _you_ promised to do five things that I wanted you to do."

She rolled her eyes. "And you just _had_ to pick something stupid."

His grin widened. "Why yes. I did."

Glaring at him for good measure, Casey shifted onto her other foot.

"Ah ah ah." Derek sniffed obnoxiously. "You still have..." He squinted at his wrist watch. "…forty five more seconds to go."

With a huff, she jumped back onto her left foot. "Are you counting properly?"

He gestured to his watch. "Digital. I can't go wrong."

Casey scoffed. "Obviously it's digital. It's not like you can read a proper clock with numbers."

His eyes narrowed. "Is that a snide remark I hear?"

Casey's eyes widened. "What? No. I was just making a passing comment about…"

"Next leg."

She jumped onto her right leg. "…about how you are very…" He looked at her expectantly. "…proficient… in telling time…digitally."

"Ooh. I'm sorry, but it looks like you have just insulted me again. You know what that means…"

"Derek…"

He reached for a card, his expression fully showing evil glee. "Ha! This is a good one." He flipped the card over so that she could see it. "Eight of spades." He gestured for her to move quickly.

Rolling her eyes, she jumped back onto her left leg, simply moving her hands so that the heart shape she made with her thumbs and forefingers were upside down. "This is a stupid game."

Grinning, Derek leaned back onto his forearms, as he lazily eyed her from the bed. "You were the one who wanted to pick the five random things."

Her jaw dropped. "No I didn't. I didn't want to do _any_ of this."

"Oh, that's right. I remember something about a paper…"

"Am I done yet?" She sneered.

He shrugged. "Next leg."

With a sigh, she started balancing herself on her right leg. "I can't believe you roped me into playing this stupid-"

"Genius" He interrupted.

She glared at him. "-_stupid_ game. This is the worst card game. _Ever_!"

"I don't know." Derek's tone had a hint of mock thoughtfulness. "You insult perfect little ol' me, which leads me to pick a card, and then you get to be the poster gal for that card." His grin widened. "I think it's pretty inventive."

"Making me balance on one foot for a certain number of minutes equal to that of the card is inventive?" She snorted. "You must not be used to such intelligence."

He raised his eyebrow at her. "I believe we just got another insult there."

Casey's face paled, as she shifted to her other foot. "No it wasn't."

"Let's just let the jury decide." He cocked his head to the side. "Judge Derek thinks…"

"Derek! I swear if you…"

"Casey McDonald, you are guilty of insulting this perfect specimen. As a result, you are sentenced to..." He reached for another card from the shuffled pack beside him.

Casey's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

He pouted. "But you're guilty." With an evil leer, he picked up the next card. "You have now been served…" He flipped it over. "…with a four of clubs." He looked back at his watch. "Which will start in another three minutes."

She huffed as she changed legs again. "I _hate_ you."

He winked. "You love me." He snuggled further into the comforter. "Now, how about singing the 'Spider Pig song' to while away the time?"

She landed on both feet for a split second in order to pick up a pen from the nearby table and toss it at his head. The fact that it harmlessly bounced off his chest instead of bludgeoning him painfully to death, didn't help matters. It also didn't help that Derek saw the attempt to end his life as an insult against his very existence and picked up another card.

Yeah, someday…_she_ will be the puppeteer. And Derek is going to curse the day he made her stand on one leg for over half an hour.

* * *

It took promising to play the game once more before they left on Sunday, for Derek to finally let up and allow her the decency of using both legs to distribute her weight. But that doesn't mean that she's thankful for it. And the fact that it was just past midnight, didn't hurt.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Derek paused at the panic tone in her voice. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Rolling her eyes, Casey sat up in bed. "It looks like you're taking off your t-shirt."

He scrunched up the piece of clothing and tossed it to the side. "Way to go, Einstein. You can see." He turned his attention to unzipping his jeans.

"Whoa!" In a panic, she put up her hand to stop him. "Just…whoa there!"

He let out an unenthusiastic sigh. "What now?"

"Why are you losing your pants?" He had absolutely _no reason_ to be pants-less. He better have a good reason for what he was currently exposing her to.

He sent her his famous Derek Venturi smirk. "Because it's obvious you can't stop looking at…this." He gestured to his body.

Casey blanched. It's irrelevant how toned he was. He is not supposed to... exhibit himself. It's degrading. "Please, just _try_ to keep me away." She rolled her eyes and added as much sarcasm as she could.

His grin didn't waver as he swiftly unbuttoned his jeans, pulled down the zip, and dropped his pants. With a slight gasp, she turned her head away. Even though, _technically_, she might have seen a glimpse of his black boxers. A quick flash of it, really. It wasn't anything substantial enough to imprint into her memory or anything. "What's wrong, Case? Shy?"

She scoffed, before she realized that her step-brother sounded awfully close. She turned her head, only to glare determinedly at his face, and not anywhere lower. "Aren't you changing?" Her step-brother? Currently in bed with only boxers on? Not good.

"What? You don't like these?" He looked down, moving the comforter off his lap.

She pulled at the material from his fingers and covered him up again. "I'm not sleeping in the same bed with you if you're wearing only that."

He shrugged as he started to get more comfortable. "Fine. Hope the floor's comfortable." And with that, he slid down, turned over so that his back was to her, and started fake snoring. She rolled her eyes at his incessant childish behaviour.

Honestly, where was chivalry when she needs it? "Why don't you put some pants on at least?" She tried to say it calmly, but the words were forced through gritted teeth.

He stopped snoring to mumble one word. "No."

"De-rek." She whined. She was tired, and cranky, and she wasn't in the mood to debate with her annoying step-brother while he was only in his underwear.

"Ca-sey." He mocked as he turned over to face her. "I told you. Reduce the heat, and I will gladly put pants on."

"But I'll freeze."

"But I'll be decent." He wagged his eyebrows at her.

That fact was too good to ignore. "Fine. So if I increase the A/C…"

"I will put clothes on…"

"And if I don't…?"

He grinned. "The boxers come off."

In a flash, she was off the bed and across the room, adjusting the thermostat. She faced him, smugly. "Happy now?"

Derek was already off the bed and pulling on pajama bottoms, chuckling to himself. "It's so easy to get you to do things."

"You keep thinking that." With a huff, she slid back under the covers. She couldn't help but watch Derek as he opened the closet on his side to pull out a t-shirt. Unconsciously, her eyes roamed over his slightly tanned, naked back. From the base of his neck where his hair ended, to the muscles that seemed to ripple across his shoulders and arms, to the slim, toned smooth skin of his waist. Unknowingly, she studied the lines and curves as he moved, especially the long dip in the skin along the length of his spine. She blushed as she realized that her eyes had made it to where the pajama pants hung loosely on his lower hips, and lingered there.

When Derek finally pulled on his t-shirt, and turned towards her, she was sure she was a crimson red. He looked at her questioningly, which proved her suspicions. "What?"

She snuggled further into the covers, knowing that she was nearly as bright as a red light bulb. "Nothing."

Shrugging to himself, he got under the covers next to her. "Why so far, Spacey? Scared I'll bite?"

The only response she could come up with was highly mature. She stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed lightly before he pulled her towards him by the waist. She gave in with minimal struggle.

"Don't forget, Case. You owe me." And with a perfectly charming smirk that she thinks resembles how Hitler smiled, he lied down practically on top of her, and got comfortable.

"Idiot." She reprimanded, and was slightly disappointed when her retort came out more affectionate than anything else. Her mind immediately started moving at warped speed. Her thoughts landing on several areas within a few seconds. She briefly wondered why he always slept with his hips away from her. And she also wondered if their relationship was really that bizarre. But ultimately, the last thought that crossed her mind was…at least he's warm. And with that thought in her head, she snuggled against him and slept.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, he was gone. She immediately felt the lack of weight against her shoulder where he usually rested his head, across her waist, where he always circled his arm, and the edge of one thigh, where he normally leaned against her. While her eyes stayed closed, she tentatively moved her now free arm around the smooth cotton, expecting to bump into skin. Which didn't happen. She opened her eyes grudgingly, hating the fact that after one night, she was already too used to waking up with Derek alongside her.

She knew she hated him for a reason.

* * *

The next time she saw her step-brother, she was towelling her hair after a nice, long, warm shower.

"Missed me?" She snickered in good humour.

He smirked. "You know it." And with a grunt, he deposited his duffel bag onto the bed. Casey recognized it as the bag he took out of the closet a few hours before.

"Where was it?"

"Spencer's room." He mumbled distractedly as he unzipped the folds open, and proceeded to remove his articles of clothing. "Was planning on spending the night there."

Moving slowly, she took a seat on the bed, beside his bag. "We have one little fight, and you were prepared to spend the night with the guy you _swear_ does black magic in his sleep?"

He paused his actions to glance up at her. Their eyes met for a few seconds before he went back to concentrating on his task. "That's what siblings do, Case. We fight, we move out. We make up, we move back in."

She couldn't help but study him. "And you would know this how? I know you have two siblings, but one worships you and the other is afraid of your disapproval."

"Four." He mumbled, as he kept his head ducked down.

"What?"

His gaze met hers seriously, and she unconsciously flinched. "I have four siblings." He continued to stare at her, and Casey couldn't help but feel like he was trying to tell her something.

"Four." She asked or confirmed. She wasn't sure. But one thing was obvious, she sounded breathless, which is completely ridiculous. Have they not always insisted on the 'step'? When did _this_ happen?

He shrugged. "Four."

She looked away. "Oh." This conversation turned weird very quickly.

He glanced at her curiously. "What?"

It was her turn to shrug. "Nothing." She opened her mouth to ask something insignificant. Something in the lines of, whether she could go down for breakfast yet, but instead, something else came out. "I never thought you would look at me as anything more than a step-sister."

He smirked. "Don't you mean anything less?"

She slapped his shoulder with the towel, even though her lips couldn't help but twist in amusement. "Being related to you _is _a demotion."

He placed his hand over his heart. "I think you just hurt me there."

Grinning, she shook her head, happy that they've gone back to their bantering dynamic. She never liked it when they spoke seriously with each other. But still…

Without thinking much about the implications, she stood up swiftly and moved behind him. As soon as her arms circled his waist, and her cheek rested against the smooth roughness of his leather jacket, he froze. "Casey." She wasn't imagining it, she was sure. He sounded like he was being strangled even though her arms stayed lightly around him.

She moved her face slightly, so that she spoke against his shoulder. "What?"

He stayed silent, his hands covering hers and feebly trying to pry her off him. All he had to do was gently remove her fingers. But he didn't. "Nothing."

She smiled lightly, knowing he could feel her lips forming against him. "I'll see you downstairs."

He said nothing. Just nodded slowly.

Feeling her heart beating maddeningly fast, she untangled herself from around him. And without another word, she stepped out of the room, and closed the door behind her. The minute he was blocked from view, she grabbed onto the wall to steady herself. Her legs felt like jelly, and any minute now, she was going to end up as a pile on the floor.

Taking a few deep breaths, she calmed her racing heart forcefully, and started towards the elevator. She was in no condition to take the stairs.

As the doors closed, and she was left alone with no one around, she leaned against the steel wall and took in deep breaths. What had just happened? What did she just do? And most importantly, _why _did she do it?

When Derek had compared her to a sister, all she could think about was proving him wrong. She could never be his sister. She's never wanted to be. And now…what the hell is he thinking right now?

...

**A/N 2 - Sorry for the short chapter, but I felt that this was an appropriate break in the story. **

**Also, for those who are wondering about the game Derek invented, here are the rules as per what he wants. **

**For every insult Casey gives him, he gets to pick a card from a shuffled deck. Depending on the card he picks, she must be a physical manifestation of that said card. And she must do this while standing on one leg, alternating every minute, for the number of minutes equal to that of the number of the card.  
**

**Eg : If Derek picks a five of spades - She has to stand on one leg for five minutes, alternating legs every minute. And, to make things even more humiliating, she must form the 'spade' sign with her hands.**

**Derek started the game by taking the fact that she wrote a paper about him in an unflattering light, as an insult, and then goading her into insulting him so that he could pick one card after another.**

**Evil, yes? *snicker*  
**


End file.
